New Beginnings
by RoLofan28
Summary: In the aftermath of the Statue of Liberty incident, Rogue has a few things (and people) to deal with.
1. Remembering

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Chapters: (1/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Rogue, Professor X, Bobby (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: In the aftermath of the Statue of Liberty incident, Rogue has a few things (and people) to deal with.  
  
It had been a while since the incident at the Statue of Liberty and since Logan had left on his journey of self-discovery and had left her all alone.  
  
Well, not really alone.  
  
She lived in a dorm of sorts---"Xavier's School for the Gifted" to be exact--with loads of other kids.  
  
But still, she felt alone.  
  
She missed Logan terribly.  
  
The Professor, sensing her distress---not reading her mind as she had first thought---invited her down to his office to talk and had somehow managed to get her to open up to him.   
  
She'd been a little hesitant at first, but eventually broke down in tears about the recent events.   
  
Discovering that she was a mutant, that through skin-to-skin contact she had the ability to literally suck the life out of people by doing something as simple as holding their hand. Running away from her family and the only place she had ever known. Not to mention putting her first boyfriend in a coma for a few days. Hiding out in a bar---and meeting Logan for the first time. Then ending up at the mansion with people that were just like her. They were mutants---she wouldn't be feared or discriminated against simply because she was different.  
  
Her first night in the mansion had been a memorable one.   
  
She hadn't been able to sleep---her mind had been in a non-stop flurry of thought over the events of the last few days. Logan was especially on her mind. Deciding to check up on him, she'd gone to his room, only to find him in the midst of having a nightmare.   
  
Reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder and was rewarded with a scream---almost primal--from Logan and claws through her chest. They both sputtered---she in pain, he in surprise---and Logan quickly retracted his claws and called for help.  
  
Still sputtering, she had managed to touch his skin and absorb his original mutant ability, the power to heal himself, to use for herself.  
  
She held on until her wounds were healed and Logan's look of absolute sorrow and despair turned to one of fear and shock as she stole his essence from him.  
  
Finally letting go, she watched as he dropped to the floor shaking as if he were having a seizure. By this time, some of the adults---Jean, Scott, and Ororo---as well as a lot of the other kids had already rushed to the scene.   
  
Jean and Scott rushed to Logan's aid as Ororo kept the children back and out of the room.  
  
"It was an accident" she said sorrowfully.  
  
Then she headed towards the door, where all the kids backed out of the way quickly, giving her plenty of room to get by.   
  
She had headed straight to bed that night, not willing to face anyone and too afraid to go and check on Logan---to worried that she may have killed him.  
  
The following day, she had kept to herself mainly. She also didn't have to worry about classes, seeing as how it was a Saturday. One of the other students, Bobby, had approached her as she sat on a bench and watched some of the other kids play.   
  
Bobby had blamed her for what happened and had also convinced her that everyone--Professor X included--had been furious with her.   
  
Feeling worse than she did before, she had run away again. This time to the local train station. She was determined to get as far away--- from the mansion, Logan, everything--- as she possibly could.  
  
Once she'd gotten there, things had begun to happen so quickly.   
  
One minute, she's on the train ready to go, only to be found and confronted by Logan about her running away. Then the train gets attacked by some guy with a bucket on his head, wolverine gets sent flying through the train and she gets kidnapped.  
  
It was all part of some sick idea to turn everyone into mutants. The guy with the bucket--she had later learned that his name was Magneto, "master of magnetism"--had created a machine to carry out his plans, but he needed her to make it work. He had strapped her into his machine and allowed her to absorb a substantial amount of his power by touching her, which was how he planned to change everyone by using his mutant ability and DNA. Magneto was much to old to use the machine to turn everyone into mutants and doing it himself would surely have finished him off, so he used her---her mutant abilities and youth---instead.  
  
Luckily and thanks to Logan and the rest of the X-men, Magneto hadn't been able to carry out his plans and was put away in a plastic prison.   
  
She'd been thankful that it was all over.   
  
But it hadn't been over exactly.  
  
She had to deal with Logan, her very own "knight in shining armor", leaving.  
  
She had to deal with the voices---Logan's and Magneto's---in her head, which to be quite honest was scarring the hell out of her. Logan's primal rage/nightmares and Magneto's thoughts and ideas on Mutant and humankind were pretty unsettling.   
  
So unsettling that the Professor sensed her anguish.  
  
And her she was telling him everything.  
  
"Professor, the voices---Ah can't----"  
  
"Rogue, it is alright my dear.....I understand. I do believe that I can help you. Tell me, do you hear the voices constantly?"  
  
"N-No...they pop up wheneva they want, but not all the time....It's just that, when they do show up, they just crowd everything and sort of take over..."  
  
"Take over?"  
  
"Their ideas are all ah can think about...Ah try to concentrate on other things, but they're too strong and ah just haveta ride it out until their done...."  
  
Charles brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully.  
  
"I see....well Rogue, the voices will fade eventually though I'm not sure if they'll be gone completely...."  
  
"Are you sure they'll be gone soon?...."  
  
"I'm pretty sure....especially since you temporarily borrow a person's life force, or mutant abilities in this case....Your use of their abilities fades after a while, so I believe their personalities will too....."  
  
Rogue still looked a little uneasy.  
  
Seeing as well as sensing this, Charles continued to speak.  
  
"I would be willing to help you quell the other voices within you Rogue. I think a little telepathy and practice could work wonders for you."  
  
Rogue smiled a little, but frowned again.  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Well, you never know when you may use your powers again....and if you do, you will more than likely encounter the same problem once more, so learning how to deal with it---shut it out if you will---can stop this from bothering you in the future."  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Would you like to get started now?"  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
Charles couldn't help but smile.  
  
"No, my dear. It will not."  
  
"Okay then....let's get started" she said as she returned his smile with one of her own.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Algebra Class

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Chapters: (2/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Rogue, Professor X, Bobby (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: In the aftermath of the Statue of Liberty incident, Rogue has a few things (and people) to deal with.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rogue walked down the hallway with a smile on her face.  
  
A few days had passed and she was beginning to feel a lot better...well at least when it came to the voices in her head. They would pop up every so often like they always did, but with time and the sessions with the professor, they became less and less severe.  
  
'Won't be too long now before I can get a good night's sleep' she thought.  
  
She adjusted the books she carried in her arms, glancing down at the geometry book that sat on top of her notebook groaning when she realized that she had that class with Bobby.  
  
"Dammit, Ah forgot about that...." she muttered.  
  
She was tempted to slow her walk, but knew that Scott would scold her for being late. She would've skipped the class all together, but someone, namely the Professor or Jean would have found her, so she forgot about that plan as well.  
  
"At least it's the last class of the day..."  
  
The slender brunette walked in and took her seat, the one she had when she first came to the school.  
  
"Hey Rogue! What's up?"   
  
It was Jubilee.  
  
The tiny Asian-American girl was known as the school gossip. She was always "in-the-know", which didn't always sit well with a lot of people apparently. The young girl talked a lot as well, so when Rogue first came into the class and hadn't said much, Jubilee was more than happy to talk her ear off.  
  
"Hi Jubes."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ah'm a lot better than ah was a few days ago."  
  
"Well...that's something right?"  
  
Rogue smiled. Jubilee was also optimistic and happy girl.  
  
"Yah Jubes, that's somethin'...."  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
The two young girls turned around at the sound of the new voice.  
  
"Hey Kitty" they said in unison.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just trying to get the lowdown from Rogue about how she's been doing lately."  
  
The Mississippian smirked again. She was beginning to wonder how long it would take Jubilee to get to the point. She did believe that the short-haired girl cared about her, but she also knew that her friend wanted to know about everything that happened the other day...and also how she got the stripe in her hair, since she denied dying it, which was the truth.  
  
Kitty, a tiny girl with brown hair and blue eyes, shook her head and laughed at Jubilee.  
  
"You are so nosey Jubes..."  
  
"Oh please, you know you're curious too....." The raven-haired girl replied as she rolled her eyes good naturedly.   
  
"I am, but I'm not going to harass her over it---."  
  
"I'm not harassing her---."  
  
"Not yet anyway. If she wants us to know about it, then she'll tell us on her own."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But what if she doesn't tell us on her own?"  
  
"Then we'll tickle her her until she does...."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as the two girls looked over at her with mischievous smiles on their faces.  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
  
All the students quieted down as Mr. Summers made his way into the room with his supplies.  
  
Rogue turned to her right and breathed a sigh of relief. Bobby, who usually sat next to her, was not in his seat.  
  
'Late again, probably' she thought.   
  
Another thing about Jubilee was that she knew just about everything about everyone in the school, including their personality traits. Being late happened to be Bobby's she had told Rogue when she first came to the school.  
  
He pulled out his attendance book and began calling off names. Once he was done with that, he walked over to the board and started the lesson.  
  
"And if the width of the side is 3 times the length of the side, it is----so nice of you to join us Mr. Drake and Mr. Allerdyce..."  
  
The entire class turned towards the door as the two boys walked in wit sheepish looks on their faces.  
  
"What's the excuse this time boys?"  
  
"Bobby froze the alarm clock again when it went off...."  
  
"It was an accident...I hit the snooze button in my sleep and I must have frozen it.."  
  
Scott smirked, though he wanted to bust up over the explanation, he knew that a reaction like that was very unbecoming of him, so he kept it in.  
  
"Yes, well try not to let it happen again...now, where were we?"  
  
The rest of the class went by without incident.  
  
Well, not completely without incident.  
  
Bobby had tried numerous times to get Rogue's attention, only to be ignored.  
  
He leaned back and looked at Kitty and Jubilee, who had seen the interaction or lack thereof, and shrugged because they knew about as much about Rogue's sudden change in attitude as he did.  
  
"Since this assignment will take a little while, it's due on Friday, so you all have the rest of today and the next few days to get it done. I don't want incomplete homework or excuses.........I'm also available for tutoring, so don't be afraid to ask for help......See you tomorrow.."   
  
Everyone packed there things up and began filing out of the room.  
  
Rogue was nearly out the door when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
She froze, not even having to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Let go'a meh Bobby..." she growled.  
  
Guess Logan wasn't completely gone after all, though she wasn't completely sure if it stemmed from absorbing his chracteristics, or being around him for so long.  
  
Bobby was a bit shaken at the tone of her voice, but decided to risk bodily harm to get her to talk to him.  
  
"Rogue please----"  
  
"Ah said get offa meh..." she cut him off as she snatched her arm away from him and stalked out of he classroom.  
  
Scott looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the scene. He nealy thought that this was unchracteristic of Rogue, but all to soon the memories of her absorbing his personality as well as mutant ability flodded his mind. He shook his head, also remembering that it had been done twice.  
  
Bobby stood still for about a half of a second before he went running after Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?....what did I do?-----why are you acting like this towards me?"  
  
"Leave meh alone you stupid popsicle!" she yelled as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
The blue-eyed boy could only stand and watch as his friend ran away from him.  
  
"What te heck is going on with her?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Chapter 3 


	3. Fighting Reallife Nightmares

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Chapters: (1/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Rogue, Professor X, Bobby (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: In the aftermath of the Statue of Liberty incident, Rogue has a few things (and people) to deal with.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Grey skies.  
  
Pouring rain.  
  
Dirty streets littered with trash.  
  
The air filled with the pungent smell of blood and death.  
  
Crowds of people huddled together, slowly being forced to walk to their deaths. They are solemn, dying to be free....beginning to believe that the only way to be free is to die. Many absentminded rubbed particular spots on their bodies.  
  
Some rub the backs of their necks.  
  
Others rub their forearms.  
  
Hands.  
  
Foreheads.  
  
Chests.  
  
Rubbing the numbers burned into their bodies. Marking them. Branding them and herding them like cattle.  
  
What had they done to deserve this fate.  
  
"Be born" they had been told.  
  
One boy, huddled closely to his parents, walked along with the group.  
  
'Where are they taking us?' he wondered.   
  
He was knocked from his thoughts and he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body. For a second he thought it might have been his father, but quickly realized that it wasn't when he saw a few soldiers herding his parents away from him.   
  
"Mother! Father!" he screamed as he reached for them.  
  
"Eric! My baby! My son!" his parents wailed.  
  
The young man let out a blood curtling scream as his parents became smaller and smaller in his line of vision. He continued to release his anguish when a steel gate had been closed trapping his parents and everyone else that had been seperated from their families on the other side. Eric knew that they all were being led to their death.  
  
The soldier began to struggle with the young boy and called out for help from his fellow fighters.  
  
Another came up and began to pull at Eric, but it became increasingly harder and harder to budge him from his spot.  
  
Eric was oblivious to the struggle and continued to reach for his parents.   
  
More guards grabbed him, but were surprised when they all were being pulled towards the gate. They were even more astonished when the inside corners of the gate began to bend backwards towards them.   
  
They continued with this tug of war, until one soldier crashed the butt of his gun onto Eric's head with a sickening crunch.   
  
The force stopped pulling the soldiers and they dropped the young man into the muddy street.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHER! FATHER!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMA! DADDY!"  
  
"Rogue!....Rogue?! Wake up! Rogue come on!"  
  
"No! No let me go! Please! Momma! Poppa! No!"  
  
"Rogue come on! Come on girl! Wake up!"  
  
Her browns eyes shot open and she looked around wildly and began to struggle in someone's iron grip.  
  
It was Logan.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Not until you calm down girl!"  
  
"Ah said 'LET GO!'"  
  
"Rogue---Marie, I---Holy Shit!"  
  
Logan suddenly found himself thrown against the wall and held there in a spread-eagle position.  
  
His eyes closed, he grunted in frustration as he tried to fight the unseen force holding him in place.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Rogue standing on top of her bed, in her night gown, with her right hand held out in front of her.  
  
'Oh shit...she's doin' this...but how----Magneto...shit!'  
  
"Marie darlin', come on. Ya gotta stop this. It ain't you....it's Magneto, he's tryin' to take over..."  
  
"Shut your mouth you pathetic X-man....."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
It was Scott. Jean, Ororo, Professor X, and a bunch of the students were right behind him. It was Rogue's first night in the mansion all over again.  
  
Rogue/Magneto's cold blue eyes stared back at them. They widened slightly, but then she smirked.  
  
It wasn't her smirk.  
  
"One-eye, it's Marie....Magneto..." he ground out as Rogue's magnetic force pushed and pulled the adimantium in his body.  
  
"Oh Goddess..." Ororo gasped when she saw Logan's position.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Scott, she absorbed Magneto remember?"  
  
"Right? What do we do?"  
  
"I'm going to try and contact her..."   
  
Jean placed her hand on her own head and concentrated on Rogue's mind. However, a few minutes in, she collasped with a cry.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
He caught her in mid fall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Her mind....it's so jumbled...I can't get through to her...."  
  
Scott looked to be at a loss.  
  
"Professor...can you do something?"  
  
"I could, but not without hurting her..."  
  
"Don't...ugh....hurt her...."  
  
"Well, we have to do something, or next thing you know, she'll be ripping that skeleton out of your body...."  
  
"Why...what a wonderful idea X-man...." came the slightly accented voice from Rogue's mouth. "I was simply going to play with him for a little while, but you've given me a much better idea."  
  
Rogue curled her fingers into her palm and Logan's back arched.   
  
"If yer.......going to do.....something ugh...,yer better.....do it quick!"  
  
"Rogue please...let Logan down....You have to fight Magneto...You cannot let him control you....."  
  
Rogue/Magneto ignored her pleas and continued to incredibly slowly pull the adimantium from his bones.  
  
"Argh......."  
  
"Professor, you must do something...Logan may not survive this..."  
  
"I know Ororo,...I don't want to hurt her.., but we must help Logan.."  
  
Xavier focused on Rogue, he was about to enter her mind when a voice broke his concentration.  
  
"Rogue...Marie....what is wrong with you....this isn't like you at all...."  
  
It was Bobby and he had somehow managed to get passed the X-men and stood right in front of Rogue's bed.  
  
"Come on babe...this isn't you...this is Magneto....You would never hurt Logan...not after all he's done for you...and you wouldn't hurt the rest of us either."  
  
Rogue blinked and put a hand to her head.   
  
The force against Logan lessened only slightly. The metal wasn't being ripped from his body anymore, but he was still being held against the wall.  
  
"Marie...come on..fight it. The Rogue I know wouldn't let anyone, especially Magneto, push her around and hurt her friends....come on Rogue..."  
  
Rogue wobbled a bit and fell to her knees.  
  
At the same time, Logan fell into a heap against the wall. Ororo rushed to his side.  
  
"Bobby?--"  
  
"Yeah Marie...it's me...fight him..."  
  
"--Ah-ah---he's so strong...Ah, don't know if Ah can..."  
  
"You're stronger...fight him...you're in control..not him..."  
  
"Ah--Ah---never! You insignifican't X-men are finished..."  
  
Rogue/Maneto raised her hand and pointed it at Logan.  
  
Logan involuntarily grabbed Ororo by the throat and slammed her into the wall. The claws of his right hand popped out and his hand slowly moved towards her face.  
  
"Now I know that Sabertooth wanted to be the one to do this, but I'm sure he won't mind if Logan does...."  
  
Ororo clawed at Logan's hand around her throat. Logan looked at her apologetically and fought against Magneto's control with every fiber of his being.  
  
Bobby suddenly grabbed Rogue.  
  
"Rogue! Stop this! You're hurting Logan, you might kill Ororo!"  
  
"Kill Ororo?...NO...Ah can't hurt them...Ah-Ah---"  
  
"Stop this...please. We're you're family....don't do this..."  
  
"ah need help....help me Bobby please..."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Keep talking to her Bobby, the jumble in her mind is beginning to dissipate..."  
  
"Marie..you can do this...I know you can...you wouldn't want to hurt your family would you?"  
  
"N-No...ah, ah wouldn't..."  
  
"Then fight him Rogue...fight Magneto...drive him out...Let us help you.."  
  
"Ah'll try...."  
  
She closed her eyes and held onto Bobby with a grip that would rival Logan's.  
  
Speaking of the Wolverine, the control of his body became his own again and he instantly released Ororo and retracted his claws. They both slumped down with them holding each other.  
  
"Ah...ah....Bobby...it hurts...."  
  
"Keep it up babe..."  
  
"Don't fight me Rogue, let me help.."   
  
It was Charles. He had entered her mind and was helping Rogue conceal the personalities running around in her mind.  
  
"Charles...don't do this!" It was Magneto's accented voice once more. "Don't lock me away. You know I'm right!"  
  
"You're wrong Eric...you have no place in this girl's mind...and we will drive you out!"  
  
"Aaaaarggggghhhhhh!" the voice switch from Magneto's to Marie's southern drawl.  
  
She collapsed into Bobby's arms.  
  
"Professor, is she?"  
  
"I--I--We won't know until she wakes up..."  
  
"Marie...please be okay..."  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
